1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stop damper with a damper element that has a receiving space inside which a piston is movably guided between an initial position and an inserted position. The piston has a bellows section and a sealing element. The sealing element rests against a sliding surface of the damper element. In the initial position, the bellows section is associated with a contacting section of the damper element.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A stop damper of this type is taught by German Patent Reference DE 10 2004 060 398 A1. In this case, the damper element has a receiving space delimited by a cylindrical wall that constitutes the sliding surface. A piston with a bellows section formed onto it is inserted into the receiving space. The bellows section has a circumferential sealing element that rests against the sliding surface. The piston has a piston rod integrally formed onto it, which extends out from the damper element.
When the piston rod slides into the damper element, this moves the piston and produces a positive pressure in the chamber enclosed by the bellows section, causing the bellows section to inflate and then comes to rest against the sliding surface. The friction forces exerted there brake the insertion movement of the piston. The force on the piston rod is exerted, for example, by a door, a hatch, a drawer, or a mounting component, such as of a hinge. With an impulse-like impact of the door, etc., the stop damper absorbs the impulse, abruptly producing a powerful braking force of the bellows section. As a result, part of the impulse is conveyed back to the door. The door then rebounds a certain distance, which is undesirable.